Resentment
by Luffoverhate
Summary: SasuSaku. Lemon. "The dragon like smoke inched closer to her only to part, disappearing into the air around her. Her waist length hair shifted in rose colored waves as she moved to bow before him, her emerald eyes never leaving his own."


**Please read:**

**Sorry if you have read this before. I deleted all of my stories half a year ago do to certain circumstances but I'm back now. :) I hope those of you that are new to my work enjoy, and old followers I promise there will be a new piece in the next few days ;)**

Now then:

Ahaha scratches back of neck No plot really just random citrus.

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

This is kind of how I feel these two would act in a feudal Japanese era. I dunno

A little on the short side but meh. I've seen way shorter haha.

.

.

.

.

.

He sat there, decorated in the finest silks, the smooth folds of fabric draped across his arms. The sleeve was hanging low off one shoulder, the tantalizing view of flesh heating her blood. He sat so casually amongst his furs and pillows, knee's bent and lying back, pipe in his hand as he smoke from a crimson colored hookah.

Rose tinted lips closed around the tip, dragging a deep breath of smoke into his lungs, only to come out in wisps between his parted lips. Those onyx eyes were closed, studying her lazily as she kneeled before him.

She didn't know if she liked that gaze or not.

The dragon like smoke inched closer to her only to part, disappearing into the air around her. Her waist length hair shifted in rose colored waves as she moved to bow before him, her emerald eyes never leaving his own.

Her head band lay forgotten beside her, sprawled helplessly before his gaze just as this woman. As this _child_.

But she _interested_ him, and he resented her for that.

"Sa-ku-ra." Her name was a broken mantra from his lips, filling the silent room to the brim before it shattered.

His hand was a foot away, hanging carelessly in the air. It was waiting. Waiting for something he knew only she could give him, waiting for the world to stop spinning and crash her back into reality.

It waited for her hand to join it.

Her fingers slowly slid over his, her eyes wide at his acceptance. She dared not believe that he needed her, that he needed _this_ just as much as she. But the heart beat radiating just beneath his skin was regular and simple, not rushed and hurried like her own at such a simple contact.

It was _calm_, and she resented him for that.

A smirk was the only flicker of emotion given to her before pulling her closer, turning her easily so that she may sit in his lap. Her back brushed against his chest as her eyes focused on the pipe in his hand.

He brought it to his lips once more, inhaling another puff of the cherry flavored smoke that reminded him so much of her. Instead of twisting about their heads as before the grey mass smoothed out against the skin of her shoulder as he blew against it.

A shiver ran down her spine as she realized just how much her kimono revealed. She also took that moment to register the hand trailing up against her inner thigh, skimming closer and closer to the line of her panties.

"Sasuke!" She gasped, her knees dropping open as his fingers slipped past the delicate barrier, dipping into her wet core. Her own fingers reached back to fist in his unruly hair, tugging gently at the smooth strands as they slipped between her fingers.

His lips closed over the flesh of her neck, suckling gently to redden the pale skin. Two fingers pushed and pulled, her hips grinding up against his hand.

Her gasps depend suddenly at the feel of cool scales trailing across her ankles, slithering around her calf. Looking around she pondered how she failed to notice the 10 to 15 poisonous snakes moving around them.

She watched them slither into the furs, only to resurface moments later. She felt the way they wrapped around her heated skin, their tongues flicking out at irregular intervals to tickle her flesh.

"Do not fear them Sa-ku-ra." He broke out each syllable into her ear before nipping at the same appendage, his second hand removing itself from her aching nipple momentarily.

He shifted her to lay against his furs, pushing his hips against hers once to gain her attention.

"They're no deadlier than me." He hissed into her ear, pushing into her yet again to emphasize his point.

His eyes flashed red as they gazed down upon her, the black of the sharingan swirling lazily at her. Her fingers reached out to slowly trace the skin of his flesh, her emerald gaze connecting deeply with his crimson red.

Before he could respond to this simple action she used her free arm to push herself up, connecting her lips to his in a tender caress that smoke volumes. It reminded him of how she whispered 'I love you'; it reminded min of every time he broke her heart.

It reminded him that even he had feelings.

A low growl escaped his lips and he was suddenly topless above her, his hands moving feverishly to remove her silk garment. His task was soon accomplished and they lay completely bare with each other, his hands caressing her gently as he moved into her.

"Sa-sss-ke." She panted heavily, arching into him. His hands clasped over her hips firmly, pushing into her slowly. He pulled out of the now whimpering girl only to push back in, filling her small body completely.

She could once again feel the slithering of scales against her skin though she couldn't care less. Her knees touched his sides as she moaned, lost in the feeling of him slipping in and out of her.

His own groan escaped against his will, mingling in the air with hers. He loved the feeling of her writhing under him, begging with her body for completion. He loved the way her body pushed herself against him in the most wonderful ways, threatening to claim his sanity.

A particularly loud cry fell from her lips as she constricted around him, her muscles rippling in white hot pleasure as she succumbed to their passion, pulling him over the edge with her.

His eyes clenched tightly as he broke rhythm, pushing into her recklessly a few last times before he collapsed beside her. He tried desperately to ignore the feel of her fingers splaying out against his chest as she began slipping into sleep, but he was never one to forget her so easily.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He kissed her forehead gently in her sleep before grasping his pipe, letting the cool metal chill is over heated skin. He inhaled his smoky addiction slowly from his spot sprawled next to his lover…next to his

"Koishii." He breathed softly, the smoke floating lazily in the air to cover the two lovers in a dense fog.

No, he would never easily forget her, and he resented her for that.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Hope you all enjoyed it

Reviews always welcomed and much loved.

Koishii means Beloved I think…lol feel free to correct me. I just know I have seen it often as a term of endearment ;;;


End file.
